Together we Stand
by Wolfgrowl
Summary: When a new sickness sweeps through OakClan and PebbleClan their only hope lies with water mint an herb that grows farther up the creek that divides the two Clans. Foxblaze is an OakClan warrior eager to prove himself and Mudtalon of PebbleClan will do whatever it takes to save his mate but are they strong enough alone?
1. Prologue

This is for the Collaberation Challenge on the Warriors Challenge Forum. The authors are Wolfgrowl (myself) and Steve the Icecube.

Disclaimer: Neither of us own Warriors.

* * *

Foxblaze shivered, even as the sun struck his ginger coat. Standing this close to the medicine cat's den it was impossible not to hear the low moans. He flattened his ears, torn between staying where he was or actually visiting the cats.

"Surely you have some idea of what to do?"

Foxblaze's ear pricked up at that, Swanstar's question was a desperate plea. How bad were things? He crept forward, catching Tigertail's response, "I've tried everything. The juniper berries help, but they're not working and cats are getting weaker. They won't eat, and they need to if they're to regain strength."

Foxblaze swallowed, summoning his courage stepped into the den. "Is there any other herb?"

The leader and medicine cat both turned to look at him, he blinked yet refused to flinch.

Tigertail shook his head, "someone would've figured it out Swanstar." The ginger tabby studied Foxblaze, "you're aware of the creek that divides the territories, of course."

Foxblaze nodded once, envisioning the water that marked the border, carving a path through solid rock.

"There's a plant that grows near water, called water mint." The medicine cat's whiskers twitched slightly, "yes, fitting. Now it doesn't grow in our territory, because the creek is surrounded by rock, the ground isn't wet enough."

Foxblaze let out a slow breath, "what about it?"

"Water mint is a cure for bellyaches, it would likely work better than the Jupiter berries." Tigertail's ears flattened, "it's something."

"What's the point though, you said it doesn't grow in our territory." Foxblaze bounced on his paws, tail lashing behind him, this plant was worthless to him!

"It grows outside our territory. If you follow the creek you'll find places where there's soil. That's where water mint grows; it's a bit of a trip."

"I'm healthy, and the Clan can spare me." Foxblaze was bouncing faster now, the idea of leaving, the journey itself would be amazing, and to do something for his ailing Clan…

"We need every healthy cat we have Foxblaze." Swanstar meowed softly, "we can't spare you."

Foxblaze curled his lips in a snarl, "you can't spare me now while we still have several healthy warriors? Would you be able to spare me in a moon, when everyone has this and I'm coming down with it myself?"

Swanstar's yellow eyes snapped up, piercing Foxblaze with a cold stare that made him still. "You will not speak to me that way Foxblaze. I know you're worried but you will not use that tone with me."

Foxblaze looked down, "I'm sorry Swanstar." He mumbled to his paws. Slowly he looked up, "please, let me go."

Swanstar shook her head, Foxblaze swallowed and continued to beg, "Swanstar, the apprentices still look up to me, they asked me to see what I could do, you know Icepaw was supposed to be a warrior days ago. Mousepaw's siblings are worried about her." He flattened his ears, trying to appear as convincing as possible, "and…" he glanced past Swanstar, easily finding the dappled golden pelt, "Leopardwind's ill."

Swanstar's gaze softened, glancing back at her deputy, Foxblaze's former mentor. "He's strong Foxblaze. The apprentices…"

She looked at Tigertail with a sigh, "what do you think?"

"I think he'll go one way or another. Might as well be with your permission." The medicine cat replied calmly, watching Foxblaze out of one eye. "I do think the water mint will help. We need it."

Swanstar hung her head, "would you go Foxblaze, even if I ordered you not to?"

The ginger tom hesitated for a heartbeat, "yes, Swanstar."

She nodded, "are you sure, Tigertail, that feverfew won't be enough?"

"It will help with the chills, though those would go away on their own I think. I want them strong enough to fight this off."

Swanstar was silent for several heartbeats; Foxblaze slowly rose out of his crouch.

"Go. Foxblaze you have my permission, go." Swanstar murmured, not looking at her newest warrior, "and may StarClan go with you."

Foxblaze felt the energy surging through him, the hope returning. "Thank you. How much do you need Tigertail?"

"As much as you can bring me."

Foxblaze met the tabby's gaze, dipping his head once. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He turned around and hurried out, ignoring the cats that called out to him. His paws were on fire, he was already mapping out his route in his head, if he took the trail to the Scorched Birch he'd be almost to where the territory ended, the creek would be right there. He didn't glance back, his focus entirely on the task he'd undertaken.

Mudtalon shivered as he got out of his nest. He thought he'd had a bad dream, but he couldn't remember it at all. He might have just woken from the noise of another cat getting out of their nest. But then again, that didn't happen much anyway, let alone with the current circumstances.

He looked into the darkness of the den and sighed. It was much more empty than it should be, but what with the sickness, many cats had to stay in the medicine den because they were simply too weak to do anything else. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, praying to StarClan that Grassfoot would be okay. He hadn't yet caught the sickness, but it sprung so quickly and Grassfoot was the only thing that he really had left, his mother dead from the sickness and father long dead.

Looking around, Mudtalon froze. Grassfoot wasn't in the den. He panicked for a moment, but then realised that he'd probably just gone out for some air, and nothing was wrong, so he weaved his way around the nests, half trying not to disturb other warriors, half pretending that there were actually warriors in all of the nests.

He felt much better when he was out of the den, the air was fresher and clearer, though the air in camp still reeked of sickness. He was sure that the sickness was in the other Clan as well, many of the warriors he knew from OakClan, and many of the apprentices, hadn't been seen for many patrols.

He couldn't pretend he actually cared about the other Clan, though Grassfoot did always reason with him about those kinds of things, that all the hawks would come for their kits, that the badgers and foxes could endanger them in fights if there was no back up. In his opinion, the other Clan was still a waste of space and a lot of the warriors were just bumbling around all the time when they tried to be friendly, because they'd meet each other in battle anyway.

That was why he didn't have many friends, other than his unnerving scar. He didn't care for anyone except Grassfoot and himself.

Mudtalon padded out of camp, because he knew that if Grassfoot had gone out for air at all, he wouldn't have stayed in camp where the sickness was everywhere, he would have gone over to the border, where there was a clearing where fights and small border spats often happened. He didn't really know why Grassfoot liked it at all, he didn't like fighting much. He wouldn't be surprised if sometimes he even let younger cats go right in the heat of battle. But you could see Silverpelt so well from the clearing, and he knew that Grassfoot had quite a connection with StarClan for a warrior.

The forest was silent and dark. It was still very cold at night, though the end of leafbare was approaching and Mudtalon was glad. He was hoping that the sickness would go with leafbare. He was sick of being constantly worried about Grassfoot.

He wasn't surprised when he saw Grassfoot at the clearing, looking up to the sky. He was worried, though, when he saw that he was shivering. "Grassfoot!" He called quietly. The tom turned around, looking tired and shivering violently. "Are you okay?" He rushed up to him and buried his muzzle in Grassfoot's neck. Under his pelt, he was burning up. "No, don't answer that. You'll be okay. We just have to get back to camp."

Grassfoot nodded weakly. "I trust you. Can-" He broke off as Mudtalon put his tail to the sick tom's mouth.

"You can lean on me." He mewed quietly. "And when we get back to camp, you're going to rest, and I'm going to find a cure."

"Please, Kestrelstar!" Mudtalon mewed. "I really want to go and find the cure."

Kestrelstar's face was unsympathetic. "I understand that you care very much for Grassfoot, but the Clan needs hunters and protectors should Swanstar feel the need to attack us."

Mudtalon snarled in annoyance. He knew that it was disrespectful, but he honestly didn't care because Grassfoot was his only thing left. "You still don't accept us." He mewed coldly. "We still have warriors, and we're managing fine. You know and I know that I'm the only cat capable of going into the unknown."

"I doubt that, Mudtalon. You are a good warrior, but your abilities don't lie in herbs."

"No, but they aren't in fighting or hunting either. They're in traps, training and battle strategy, and you have no use for that at the moment. I can't train the apprentices, or trap enemies when they all have fever and can't leave their nests. Please, just let me go and find this, for the Clan!"

"You'll be doing it for Grassfoot, Mudtalon. I forbid you to go and look for the watermint."

Mudtalon nodded meekly and padded out of Kestrelstar's den, his tail drooping. "I'm going hunting!" He called to Deerfall, and he nodded.

"Bad luck, Mudtalon. But Grassfoot's strong. We'll get through all this." He mewed, the sympathy in his voice not quite reaching his amber eyes. But then again, it never did for anyone when they thought of him and Grassfoot.

And as soon as Mudtalon was out of camp, he broke into a sprint, following the stream as fast as he could. He would find the watermint and cure Grassfoot even if Kestrelstar exiled him for it.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Warriors isn't ours.

* * *

Chapter 1

Foxblaze awoke to the sun tickling his muzzle. He grumbled, turning his head and tucking his muzzle under his paw. The warmth fell on his ear now, Foxblaze blinked, the sun? He lifted his head, peering out from under his little bush. The sun shone back at him, well on its way to sun-high, it was mid-morning now.

"Fox-dung!" he cursed, lurching to his paws, he'd overslept! He'd sworn to take a short nap, just until dawn! He'd lost many precious moments; another cat could've become sick in that time.

He'd been exhausted last night, after running for most of the day and half the night he'd been stumbling with fatigue. The last time he'd been that worn was after his first tour of the territory; even Leopardwind had been tired after that trek.

Foxblaze hung his head, what would his mentor have thought? He pulled in a deep breath of air, Leopardwind's only complaint would've been he stood here feeling sorry for himself. He was a young cat, he could make up the lost time, and he could even hunt on the way. His stomach rumbled, well maybe not. He stretched quickly, heading over to the creek for a drink, hurriedly lapping up several mouthfuls of water. Swallowing the cold water he padded along the creek, hopping to spot some prey that had come to get a drink.

Leaf-bare was ending, but not soon enough and he could go for a good bit of food. A squirrel sounded good right now. Even a bitter shrew would taste delightful to him. His stomach had been eased by the water but was once more grumbling.

He paused, he could keep traveling, but he was no good to anyone passed out from hunger. He swiped his tongue over his muzzle, swerving away from the creek; let's go see what I can find.

His stalking yielded him a foolish mouse, he probably could've walked up to the thing and sat on it but he thanked StarClan for it anyway. The famished warrior devoured it with a few expert bites, before burying the bones. Leopardwind had taught him to always bury his bones, no matter where you are or how important the patrol you're on you always show respect for your prey.

Glad he'd done something that would've made his mentor proud, Foxblaze set off again, back towards the creek while walking along it. He raised his head, inhaling slightly, surely he didn't smell PebbleClan? His fur prickling he looked around, perhaps a hunting patrol? No, they would've never come this far. He must've brushed against the border last night and just caught a whiff of it. No time to groom himself, he'd just have to live with it. He set off, his trot becoming a lope and then a full sprint.

_Lengthen your stride, breath in, breath out, with your strides, lengthen your stride, don't speed it up._ Leopardwind's words echoed in his ears, all his mentor's training still with him. He ran with his head lowered to the wind, whiskers pulled back by the chilled air.

Mudtalon had continued travelling all through the night, until he could see the first streaks of the dawn light forming through the clouds. Around now, the dawn patrol would be being organised, he imagined that Nightpaw would be on it, along with Applefrost. Nightpaw had a great nose.

They might be wondering where he was by then, and when the dawn patrol would come back with no signs of him, and a steady scent heading upstream and away from the Clans, they'd all know where he'd gone. It was stupid of him to forget about covering his scent.

However, it seemed a little like someone else had forgotten to cover their scent, because while the scent of his own Clan had long since left his senses, he could still smell the very obvious scent of an OakClan cat. They had passed the spot not long before, maybe less than a day ago, but it meant something other than that the other Clan had a problem.

He now had competition for finding the cure, and if they got it before him then he wouldn't get any to take back for his own Clan, or more importantly, Grassfoot.

He put on a little extra speed despite the hunger in his stomach and the tiredness and worry that was making his body ache.

He really hoped he'd gotten away from camp quickly enough to avoid the sickness. Because without a medicine cat, and he was sure that OakClan's medicine cat wasn't the mysterious cure-searcher, he'd probably die because there'd be no cat who knew anything at all about herbs with him. He'd always counted on Grassfoot or Willowflight for those kind of things, and even Quailpaw had started treating some of the wounds after battles. Of course, Mudtalon had always needed continuous treatment for that scar that never stopped getting infected.

_I really have to stop soon and hunt. _He thought. _Or I'll end up starving to death. _His stomach certainly agreed with this ruling, and he stopped for a moment, scenting the air. The scent of a rabbit was upwind to him. He didn't eat rabbit much, it was a treat mainly reserved for the queens, kits and elders, occasionally the leader. But he'd caught one only the other day, so he knew he could, not like some of the older, slower warriors.

Adjusting his position, he crept up on the rabbit as closely as he could without it knowing he was there. He was covered by scrubby undergrowth, it was hardly anything at all but apparently it tasted nice to the rabbit, who was munching away and only noticed for a second that he was there, and by then it was too late to react and the rabbit was dead.

It was a light brown rabbit, small and wiry. Pity, it wouldn't make a very good meal. But he was starving and he ate it all in only a few bites.

Feeling a lot better, he turned his path back to the stream and continued along it, now following the scent of the stupid OakClan cat more than anything else.

He walked on and on and his paws started to hurt a bit, until sunhigh. And by now the scent of the cat was strong, Mudtalon could almost imagine that he could see a flash of white pelt every so often in the distance, but he was pretty sure that wasn't real.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Foxblaze jogged forward, the mouse he'd eaten earlier seemed moons ago, but he felt alive, the cold air somehow burning his lungs with ever breath, he was almost tempted to laugh, he'd used to race Leopardwind, of course the fastest cat in the Clan had a name like that. Foxblaze did let out a soft whoop, laughing with each exhale at his own silliness. But he couldn't help it, he never felt more alive when he was running. He put on a burst of speed he didn't know he had and took a flying leap over a bush, eyes closed to imagine how it would feel to fly. He hit the ground of course, on all four paws, eyes snapping open, ready to run.

He hadn't expected to come face to face with another cat, one that reeked of PebbleClan.

The brown tabby looked stunned; Foxblaze straightened up, pulling himself up to his full height as the cat stepped closer.

Foxblaze stared at the other tom, that scar on his chest… "Mudtalon?" the name came to him, a warrior renowned for his ferocity in battle, "rather far from your territory aren't you?"

"Says the lost apprentice." The warrior rumbled, eyes narrowed.

Foxblaze curled his lips, "I'm a warrior now."

"When was your ceremony, yesterday?"

"A quarter-moon after the last Gathering." Foxblaze snapped, pinning his ears back. He'd seen Mudtalon at that Gathering. He snapped his head, scanning his right then his left, twisting, careful not to leave his back exposed, to look behind him.

"Where's that friend of yours, Grassfoot?" Foxblaze scanned the area, those two were inseparable, was this an ambush?

"Not here." Mudtalon growled slightly, Foxblaze turned back to him, head tilted.

"Run away from the Clan have you?"

That earned an enraged snarl from Mudtalon, who stalked forward. Foxblaze stepped back, he was a warrior now but he wasn't finished growing, nor did he have the experience or hard muscles Mudtalon did. Now might be a good time to stop rankling him.

"Let's not forget which one of us didn't just move from the apprentice den?" Mudtalon challenged, fangs bared.

Foxblaze swallowed, "well why are you out here then?"

"None of your business, Foxpaw."

"Foxblaze." He corrected sharply.

Mudtalon glared at him, "still none of your business. Stay out of my way."

"Stay out of mine then." Foxblaze retorted, as Mudtalon disappeared into the grass.

* * *

Mudtalon felt exhausted, and he knew that if he were to meet the mysterious cat from OakClan, he'd probably end up fighting him or her. And he was desperately hoping that the cat was an inexperienced warrior that he'd be able to beat easily, because there was no way that he wanted to stop so he couldn't afford to be injured.

But he didn't want to leave another Clan cat to die, not out here, over a day's travel from their home, no way that their Clanmates could learn of their deaths. He didn't want to risk a war between the two Clans when he was in the wrong of his leader in the first place, because then there'd be bloodshed that was all his fault and Grassfoot would be forced to fight a battle that he didn't want to fight. He wouldn't do that to his mate. It just wouldn't be fair.

So maybe he'd try not to fight the first cat he met after all he could try to keep his claws sheathed. He knew that he was getting a lot closer to the other Clan cat's location, and by the scent of it, the cat was moving quite quickly, but they slowed at times, so they could either be inexperienced and were taking it too fast, or just had bad stamina.

It wasn't for a while that he realized that he'd overtaken that cat, simply not seeing them. The cat's scent was now being blown downwind towards him, so the other cat couldn't smell him. _Good, I'm ahead._

He jumped as he heard a cat crash through the bush behind him, and he snarled, spinning round to face the cat.

Foxpaw. Oh, great. OakClan must be really desperate if they need to send _apprentices _to get an herb many days away from the Clan territory.

Foxpaw stared at him for a few seconds.

"Mudtalon?" he asked, "rather far from your territory aren't you?"

"Says the lost apprentice." Mudtalon rumbled, narrowing his eyes.

Foxpaw curled his lips, "I'm a warrior now." Oh, so not Foxpaw then.

"When was your ceremony, yesterday?"

"A quarter-moon after the last Gathering." The ginger tom, whatever his new name was, snapped, pinning his ears back. He snapped his head around, scanning his right then his left, twisting, careful not to leave his back exposed, to look behind him. Paranoid kit.

"Where's that friend of yours, Grassfoot?" the other tom scanned the area once more.

"Not here." Mudtalon growled slightly, and the OakClan warrior turned back to him, head tilted.

"Run away from the Clan have you?"

Mudtalon snarled at him, a deep rage welling up.

"Let's not forget which one of us didn't just move from the apprentice den?" Mudtalon challenged, fangs bared.

The tom swallowed, "well why are you out here then?" His hackles had stayed low, obviously he wasn't looking for a fight either.

"None of your business, Foxpaw."

"Foxblaze." The tom corrected, Mudtalon bit back the urge to tell him he still _sounded_ like an apprentice.

Mudtalon gave him a dark look instead, making sure to keep his temper in check, "still none of your business. Stay out of my way." Then he wouldn't have to deal with this mouse-brain.

"Stay out of mine then." Foxblaze retorted after him, Mudtalon didn't look back or dignify that with a response. Petty little thing. Fortunately he seemed to have enough sense to back off.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Foxblaze stretched out, loosening his back, parting his jaws in a wide yawn. He shook himself off, flexing his claws in the soft dirt. He'd woken up before dawn this time, like he meant to, and could get a head start.

Apprentice, his tail fur. He huffed, Mudtalon's comment still rankled, and he moved away at a trot. He paused to get a refreshing drink of water to wipe the bad taste in his mouth away, and licked the last drops off his muzzle before he went hunting.

Something more filling than a mouse this time, maybe he'd get lucky and catch a squirrel. He didn't want to hunt a rabbit, that would be a waste of prey, but a bird might do the trick. He wove through the grass; the dew hadn't frozen into frost which was one of the surest signs that leaf-bare was ending.

The dampness didn't help him track but crouching down, he wove through, nose close to the ground for any hint of scent or tracks. He paused, finding a pile of earth. The smell told him it was freshly disturbed, and the squirrel must still be looking for its acorns. He twitched his whiskers, oh yes, he'd found his breakfast. He followed the fresher trail, finding a few more dig spots, still no signs of the acorns apparently. He slowed his crawl, in the tall grass he could come on it faster than he expected. He tilted his head, the sound of scraping was coming from ahead, he'd found the squirrel! Stepping forward carefully, he prepared to spring based on the sounds. He crouched, readying his muscles when there was a soft thud and clear crack. Foxblaze stood up, to see Mudtalon holding his squirrel.

The brown tabby warrior flicked his tail, "someone wasn't ready for the dawn patrol."

Foxblaze's jaw hung open as the warrior bounded away, "that was mine!"

"Too slow!"

Foxblaze growled in his throat, annoying piece of mouse-dung. Well, he'd find something else to eat. On the way this time, he'd spent enough time hunting. He glared in the direction Mudtalon had gone and walked straight, the grass rustling as he brushed against it. He was in too bad of a mood to hunt right now. A good run might cheer him up, but he lashed his tail, the grass whispering all around him. _Apprentice_. He flattened his ears, looking around, he was a warrior, he'd earned it, and he'd proven himself, hadn't he? Wasn't he out here serving his Clan? Who could ask more from a warrior? He glared after Mudtalon and spit. So the show off had caught his squirrel. He'd catch an even bigger one. That would show him, Foxblaze had been the best of the apprentices and he was not lesser than Mudtalon. He hasn't been a warrior long, nor was he respected by both Clans, but he was no apprentice!

He continued on his path, letting his muzzle brush the grass. He ran his tongue over his whiskers, collecting the droplets of dew. No sign of prey yet, but at least he could get some distance between them. That would make this whole journey so much more pleasant.

Mudtalon was up a little before dawn, hoping to find some prey before dawn so he could eat before he started moving again. That upstart apprentice wouldn't know what had hit him when he saw Mudtalon racing back downstream from finding the herb. He was obviously young and inexperienced, and he wasn't trained with the skills that Mudtalon had been, despite Foxblaze's mentor having been Leopardwind.

The apprentice seemed to be unaware of the idea of covering his scent, which after waking, Mudtalon did by rolling in a patch of garlic growing by the river. He'd forgotten to the day before, he knew. He'd been tired and hadn't cared.

As far as he knew, Foxblaze was just a little ahead of him currently, judging by his scent trail stretching a little way ahead of him. He'd possibly continued long into the night, which Mudtalon had opted not to do as being tired plainly hadn't helped him the day before. He'd simply hunted a small shrew before finding a small amount of shelter to sleep for the night. Travelling in the dark wasn't something Mudtalon liked doing, either. He hated his visibility being restricted.

And the painful twinges in the scar on his chest had reminded him that if he didn't get enough rest, his scar would become infected much more quickly than it normally would, and he still had a day of travelling at least still to do, having already been going for two. If his chest got infected he'd become weaker, and if he didn't get it treated, and he knew he couldn't out here where he had no idea where the herbs were, then he could easily die. And then his Clan and Grassfoot would die.

Trotting easily for a short distance, his competitor's scent became clearer and clearer with every passing moment. And the sky progressively got lighter, approaching dawn. He heard Foxblaze get up, and stalked a little closer, peeking through the bushes to observe the younger tom.

Foxblaze was scenting the air, cautiously looking around, probably for him. Mudtalon was very much glad he'd thought to cover his scent, as Foxblaze may decide that he was crossing the line should he find Mudtalon spying on him. And as much as he wanted Foxblaze out of the way, he didn't actually want to hurt the tom. Foxblaze wasn't the worst cat from OakClan he knew. And Grassfoot had spoken to him once or twice, as he was very much deemed the nicest cat in PebbleClan by most of the OakClan cats, as far as Mudtalon knew, anyway. The amount of times that Grassfoot had been approached at the Gathering while Mudtalon was there was a large enough number, and he only went about once every three Gatherings.

Mudtalon himself scented the air, deciding that now was a good time to hunt. Maybe he'd manage to rattle Foxblaze a bit. He scented squirrel, and from Foxblaze's hunting crouch, Foxblaze had scented it too. Mudtalon spotted it scrabbling on the ground. Foxblaze sniffed around a few places, and Mudtalon took that as his chance to get closer.

In a hunting crouch that Swallowheart had showed him that was great for damp surroundings, he stalked through the tall grass silently. Checking quickly on Foxblaze, he found that the young warrior was getting very close to the squirrel.

Going out on a limb, and really hoping that he got to the squirrel without it running away, he pounced.

He caught it, snapping its neck instantly and holding it proudly in his jaws, flicking his tail. "Someone wasn't ready for the dawn patrol." He remarked.

Foxblaze's jaw hung open as the warrior bounded away. "That was mine!" He called, his voice angry.

"Too slow!" Mudtalon called back, smirking as he raced a little further upstream to eat his prey in peace, not looking back to see the tom's face.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: We don't own Warriors.

* * *

Watching Foxblaze, Mudtalon couldn't help but be impressed just slightly by his skill. He wasn't experienced, but it was clear that the young warrior had energy and plenty of skill. However, he had absolutely no knowledge of actually being out of the territories and doing things like hunting when he didn't know the surroundings.

Take now for an example. Foxblaze was stalking a bird that Mudtalon had decided not to stalk because of one reason; it was sitting on a tree, chirping away. The tree was hanging over a cliff and the branches were thin. Mudtalon couldn't get close enough to the edge of the cliff to see how far it went down, but given the area they were currently in, he'd be willing to bet that there were small ledges that could be easily missed, and if you fell then death was almost certain.

Well, it had happened to Coain, who said it wouldn't happen to him. Or Foxblaze, for that matter.

Foxblaze was still climbing the tree, padding quietly. Mudtalon was tempted to call out to him, but if he did, he'd scare the bird and then Foxblaze would be mad at him, especially if he didn't know that the cliff was that bad. Better for him to see for himself, then he might pay a little more attention to his surroundings.

Foxblaze kept going, though, his eyes fixed on the bird. Mudtalon's mouth felt like it was forced closed as he saw the branch break, and then snap beneath the young tom. A terrified yowl split the air as the tom tumbled down, a ginger comet plunging to earth, a dull thud sounded shortly after he vanished from sight.

A flash of panic rose in Mudtalon's chest. Oh great. There was no way that he was going to relive what happened to Coain. No way. He wouldn't let StarClan take yet another cat through this passage. He should have told Foxblaze about the cliff. He should have crossed the stream to the safer but longer and more tiring stretch of land on the other side of the stream. He should have never even interrupted Foxblaze's first hunt, because then he wouldn't have had to stop again for food.

He should have done something else, but it was too late now. The damage was done, and fox-dung now Mudtalon felt guilty and he'd have to help the stupid tom. Why oh why was his mate such a good influence?

Ranting wouldn't help now. He had to help Foxblaze.

* * *

His right front leg burned, not in the good way, not like when he ran. No, this was agonizing. Foxblaze hissed, clenching his teeth. He shouldn't have stalked that bird; he'd noticed the branch was thin! If birds had any intelligence it was probably laughing at him. He knew better than to stand, his leg wasn't broken, but whatever he'd done, he needed the pain to fade first so he could figure out how bad it was and whether or not he could climb out.

He looked up the small ledge, surprised to see Mudtalon looking down at him.

"Let me guess, you saw that and have come to mock me for it." Foxblaze sighed, lowering his head. He did deserve it, that was an apprentice mistake. Let Mudtalon mock him, he earned it with that stunt.

"Hardly. Can you stand?"

"Probably, my right shoulder hurts," Foxblaze lifted his head to examine the cliff, "but even if I can I can't reach the top."

"Stand on your hind legs." Mudtalon ordered, as Foxblaze forced himself up, putting as little weight on the shoulder as possible. Foxblaze crouched, and shoved upward with his left leg, flinching slightly as it jostled his shoulder, surprised when teeth connected with his scruff.

"Push yourself up, like you were going to jump." Mudtalon ordered, his words muffled through Foxblaze's fur.

The ginger tom kicked off, Mudtalon pulled back, getting him partly up the cliff. Foxblaze hauled with his left leg, kicking with his back to scramble to the top.

"Thanks for that." He muttered, wheezing. "I didn't expect that of you."

Mudtalon's eyes were cold. "Don't expect it again. I'm not Grassfoot."

Foxblaze lay on the ground, catching his breath, "is… Is Grassfoot sick?" he asked, picturing the long furred brown tom.

Mudtalon's glare answered that question and Foxblaze swallowed, he was indebted to both toms right now. "So you didn't run away, you're looking for a cure." He struggled to his paws. "I know where it grows. Sort of."

Mudtalon gave him a disdainful look, "is this your way of offering to work together?"

Foxblaze shrugged, flinching, "well, it's that or work against each other. Which would you prefer?"

Mudtalon sighed, looking away, "StarClan, when I saved you it wasn't to pick up an apprentice."

"I had a mentor, he was far better than you." Foxblaze shot back, "I never said we had to like it." The PebbleClan warrior still didn't look thrilled.

"Fine. Tag along if you want."

"Goody." Foxblaze muttered, feeling like an apprentice, the size difference didn't help. "Are you going to show me the hunter's crouch too?"

"No, I'm going to teach you how to check the elders for ticks." Mudtalon retorted, walking forward.

Foxblaze almost laughed, he had the perfect comeback, "why, are they troubling you right now?"

"I knew I should've left you on that cliff."

Foxblaze chuckled softly, beginning to feel a bit of exhaustion.

* * *

Ticks? Well, at least this cat wasn't a tongue-tied fool like a lot of young warriors from OakClan that he'd spoken to at Gatherings. He had spine, and that would help Mudtalon feel better about saving his life, in a weird way. Of course, it could drive him insane first, because he was well known for his sharp tongue and never-ending comebacks.

They were, for the moment, padding along in silence. But night was falling and he knew that they'd have to stop soon, because Foxblaze was very visibly limping and from the early start that they had both had, they'd need to sleep soon. Most warriors who went on dawn patrol had a nap during the day. Normally, Mudtalon just didn't do dawn.

"Hey, Foxpaw, sleepy time."

But Foxblaze seemed too tired to reply.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: We don't own Warriors.

* * *

When they woke up the next morning, Foxblaze's leg had swelled up, and Mudtalon doubted that the tome would be able to run, let alone hunt. He offered to hunt for him, and at first, Foxblaze had tried to refuse.

"I don't want to be a liability." The tom had said when Mudtalon had suggested the idea.

"Tough. You'll be more of a liability if you try to hunt. You'll scare all the prey away. Just stay here." Mudtalon had replied, before padding away from the annoying tom.

It didn't take him long to find prey. It was terrible that his Clanmates were starving because it was leaf-bare and there were not enough hunters to feed everyone. But here, he and Foxblaze were practically fattening themselves up on the prey. It was because this side of the stream was so dangerous; no cats ever came here since Coain died.

Coain. The young tabby tom he had met when he was a young warrior, and a few kits had been taken from the Clan. They had wandered off and found a rogue, it seemed, and Mudtalon had been sent to follow his trail. Coain had helped him take a shortcut over the harsher areas around the stream, but when they had been attacked, well, Coain had tumbled over a cliff.

The kits had been returned safely, but Coain was dead. And Mudtalon had almost died, too, from infection. He hadn't known, back then, that his wound would keep infecting.

He caught a plump robin, enough for the both of them. He'd feel worse if he brought back even more. He made sure to also get some chervil, but there wasn't much because of the frosts.

Foxblaze thanked him for the robin, but he still seemed a little annoyed that Mudtalon had to hunt for him. He'd watched curiously as Mudtalon applied the chervil. Mudtalon started pacing, waiting for Foxblaze to finish. Or to get back enough strength to move.

Foxblaze lay on the ground, his bad leg extended to the side, watching Mudtalon pace around. He licked his whiskers, feeling guilty that he hadn't been able to help the tom hunt. Fortunately the throbbing in his joint had eased, when he got back, he would have Tigertail take a look. Perhaps a dip in the water later, he'd seen Tigertail apply cold water to cats' wounds before, and then he wouldn't have to lie around like an elder.

For now he settled following Mudtalon with his eyes, thoughts churning.

"What?" the other tom finally snapped, Foxblaze flicked his ears back.

"You said Grassfoot was sick." he spoke softly, watching Mudtalon's reaction, anger, scorn, and then a flinch. Worry.

"Yes."

"My friends are sick. Most are apprentices. But Leopardwind got ill a few days ago."

Mudtalon flicked his ears at Foxblaze's former mentor's name. "Should you really tell an enemy warrior your deputy is ill?"

Foxblaze snorted, "What are you going to do about Mudtalon? Your Clan is as sick as mine. The knowledge is of no advantage to you, unless you want to wound the few healthy cats each Clan's got."

The other warrior glanced at him, "I figured you were looking for the water mint too, when I first found your scent."

Foxblaze shrugged, not sure what to say. This was the most he'd ever talked with an enemy warrior. "Mudtalon?"

"My StarClan, Leopardwind must've found you annoying. What now?"

Foxblaze glanced away, "never mind. I was just a mouse-brained rumor."

"It was about me and Grassfoot wasn't it?" the PebbleClan tom snapped, he barely waited for the response he wouldn't get, "Want to know if the rumors are true?"

Foxblaze blinked, shame settling in his stomach as he didn't look at Mudtalon, even when the warrior loomed over him.

"You had a question, ask it!"

"Well?" Foxblaze asked softly, "are the rumors true?"

"Yes." Mudtalon stalked away, glaring at the younger warrior, "they are."

Foxblaze lifted his head; Mudtalon's tail was lashing behind him, he glared over his shoulder as if daring Foxblaze to judge him.

"Do you remember a border skirmish about five moons ago? Two border patrols got into a fight?"

Mudtalon turned his head, eyes still narrowed, "yes."

"I was on that patrol." Foxblaze admitted, carefully watching his expression, "Grassfoot was on the other one. It was my first battle; I was a seven moon old apprentice, scared out of my pelt."

"What does this have to do with anything?"

Foxblaze flinched at his growl. "I ended up fighting him, I remember… He let me go. He pinned me down, could've clawed me, but he just looked at me. I was trembling, I'd already been injured but I was trying. I was terrified; I had no idea what he'd do."

Mudtalon looked interested in spite of himself, so Foxblaze continued. "What he did was talk to me. He told me the battle was almost over, just go find my mentor and stay with them. Then he let me go."

"The kind of thing he'd do." Mudtalon mumbled, an odd expression on his features, "let me guess you bit him."

"Actually I didn't." Foxblaze muttered crossly, "I did as he said. Leopardwind never asked what I done in the fight. It just stood out to me, that's all, that even in battle he could let an apprentice go."

Mudtalon shrugged, and groomed the base of his tail. "Just remember he let you go, not me."

The ginger tom huffed, "like you'd let me forget." He studied Mudtalon, wondering why the tom had reacted so strongly to the small question.

Foxdung! Mudtalon hadn't meant to say that much about him and Grassfoot. It was bad enough that all of his Clan knew, let alone a cat from another Clan. And there were already rumors? Just his luck. He didn't need a reputation for having some kind of weird _sickness _that made his mate a tom.

But more importantly, Grassfoot didn't need that. Grassfoot was ill, and he was everything.

Steeling his resolve once more, Mudtalon vowed to StarClan and everything he loved that he would cure Grassfoot.

"Hey, Foxpaw, we need to get moving."


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: We don't own Warriors.

* * *

Foxblaze trailed behind Mudtalon, his uneven steps better after a good night's sleep, though he felt very much like an apprentice following after his mentor.

Mudtalon walked briskly enough that it would almost appear that Foxblaze was barely keeping up, though – not that Foxblaze would say this, he liked his muzzle unscratched – the way he kept stopping to smell the air let Foxblaze keep up, as if he was slightly concerned.

Foxblaze smelled the air as well, looking for the smell of mint, he padded closer to the stream, moving into the shadow of a bridge.

"Hey! I think I found it!" he called, as he caught the faint scent of mint. He inhaled deeply, before spotting the tall stalks growing out of the still water, underneath a twoleg bridge.

Foxblaze stared at the plant, growing out of the water. He took a limping step forward, eyeing the stones that led to it, wondering if he could make the jumps.

"I'll get it." Mudtalon walked past him, "you don't have the balance to stand on those rocks."

Foxblaze lashed his tail, "I'm not going to stand here and be useless." He felt bad enough, having to be rescued, he wanted to be helpful!

Mudtalon gave him a look, "fine then, stay on look out, we are out of Clan territories. We don't know if any cats live around here."

Foxblaze snorted, giving the look he would've given Leopardwind, "all you did was make standing here sound important."

Mudtalon didn't reply, hopping from stone to stone, perching over where the plants grew. Foxblaze sat down with a huff, tail thumping against the ground. Mudtalon bit through the stalks with ease, a growing pile forming on the rock next to him. Foxblaze slowly panned his gaze around and unsurprisingly found nothing.

Mudtalon landed in front of him, dropping the mouthful and the stalks he'd tucked under his chin. Foxblaze used his good leg to scrape the pile together, neither speaking as Mudtalon turned around and repeated the journey.

Foxblaze was watching Mudtalon and the water, which is why he noticed the shadow that appeared on the water. He looked up, eyes widening when he saw the cat crouched on the bridge, muscles tense and aiming to spring.

"Mudtalon!" he yowled in warning.

The cat leapt down, knocking Mudtalon off his perch, back into the water. Foxblaze hobbled forward, standing at the edge helplessly as the two fighters rolled in the water. He moved back and forth, trying to judge the depth and whether or not he would have to swim. Mudtalon shoved the cat back, pinning his opponent down.

"What was that about?" the brown tom snarled, water dripping off his muzzle, before his eyes widened, "Swiftstep?"

Foxblaze's jaw fell open as he recognized Mudtalon's Clanmate.

"Swiftstep, why are you all the way out here?" Mudtalon asked, feigning innocence on his crime. Swiftstep was a coward, anyway. Maybe he'd run from the sickness, and didn't know.

"You know why, you traitor." Swiftstep snarled in reply.

Mudtalon watched as Foxblaze, his eyes wide, stepped towards them. "I am completely loyal to PebbleClan, Swiftstep. Why do you think I even came back here? I'd avoid it for the rest of my life if I had the choice."

"You're saying that you're loyal, but you're here, _helping _this OakClan cat who's still an apprentice! And he's injured. He's no use to you."

"Says the cat who just tried to maul his own Clanmate." Foxblaze mewed harshly.

Oh StarClan, why did Foxblaze feel the need to say that? "Enough, Swiftstep. If you want to be good, you can take some water mint back to PebbleClan. Both I and Foxblaze are doing just that. If not, though, well, go away." He was staying rather cool, for his standards. He was known for being quick-tempered.

Swiftstep snarled. "Don't try and sweet-talk me, you filthy cat! You're just making advances on me." And with that confusing, (why on earth would he want Swiftstep to be his mate? He had a wonderful one already) rather hurtful comment, Swiftstep sprang on Mudtalon once more.

Mudtalon snarled, and raked his claws across Swiftstep's muzzle, feeling bad about the drops of blood that fell into the river, and the yowl of pain that he let out. Foxblaze snarled menacingly, though Mudtalon doubted that he would actually get any closer. Swiftstep, seeing that he was outnumbered and outmatched in skill, no doubt, fled.

Mudtalon let out his breath loudly. He wouldn't have wanted to collect so much of the vital herb and then have it all ruined. He hissed in pain, Swiftstep had nicked one of his ears slightly when he had pounced on him from the bridge, and it was bleeding slightly.

Foxblaze looked down. "You're out here against orders, aren't you? Kestrelstar ordered you not to come. He sent Swiftstep after you."

Mudtalon nodded. "Yes. Something about how I would be doing it only for Grassfoot, which is a bunch of mouse dung."

"Those are the most mouse-brained orders I've heard! Does it matter why you're willing to go, so long as the Clan is saved? At the end of the day, isn't that who we're supposed to put first? Of all cat Kestrelstar should know that." Foxblaze mewed.

"It's the way it goes with Kestrelstar." Mudtalon mewed, shrugging his shoulders. "Come on. If we wrap these things in leaves, then we'll be able to carry more bundles in our mouths and under our chins, because we won't have to worry about them falling onto the ground."

They busied themselves with that, purposefully avoiding the things that Swiftstep had said to Mudtalon.

They started on the way back, knowing it would take over three days, what with the herbs that they had to be careful with, and Foxblaze's injury. But from the way he was walking, Mudtalon could see that it was hurting him less now.

He was on his way back to Grassfoot, the key to his life clutched tightly within his jaws.


End file.
